The invention relates to a container having compartments of adjustable size.
In the interest of neatness, and to prevent spillage and breakage, it is well known to put containers of liquid and the like in a box; boxes having fixed compartments such as soda cases are well known for this purpose. However, boxes having compartments for different sized containers are not readily available. Thus, if it is desired to store different sized containers snugly in a box, a box of a certain size must be chosen. Otherwise the containers may roll around loosely and be subject to breakage and/or spillage.
The above described problem is often associated with liquids such as antifreeze, windshield fluid, oil and the like being carried in the trunk of an automobile. It is especially desired to fix such containers in a box regardless of the number of containers in the box.